


Warmth

by Peach_Medusa



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Crying, Eddie Kaspbrak Whump, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Past Abuse, Polyamory, Sickfic, mention of vomit, polylosers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peach_Medusa/pseuds/Peach_Medusa
Summary: The losers club are in a loving polyamorous relationship and living together happily. But what happens when Eddie gets a fever and is left in the care of Ben?
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak/Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a quick little fic that I suddenly got the inspiration to write. I tagged it as both polylosers since that is technically the relationship they are in and just as Ben/Eddie since thats the main focus. It was meant to be pure fluff but of course I couldn't help but add a dash of Eddie whump. I hope you enjoy!

Ben stopped his typing to look up at the clock on the oven, 11:17. It was quiet. The only sound was the clickety clack of his keyboard as he worked. The house was empty except for Ben himself and one Eddie Kaspbrak. 

Yesterday Eddie had left for work complaining about a headache and returned with a sore throat. This morning he almost collapsed when getting up from their shared bed and upon taking his temperature Beverly exclaimed that she was calling his work to say he wasn’t coming in today. Eddie had tried to say he was fine but a minute later he was vomiting in the waste bin. Stan suggested calling in sick himself just so he could stay and look after Eddie but Ben waved him off. He was already planning on working at home today and while he knew all the others wanted to stay with Eddie they couldn't miss work either. He assured them that Eddie would be fine under his care and kissed them all goodbye as they left for work. 

Some might have found their relationship odd. Seven adults all living under one roof, sleeping in one bed, and dating one another. Five years ago Ben would have found it odd as well but now he couldn’t imagine a future without them. It had all started around Ben’s last year of college, he had met Beverly during a party. He was hiding in an empty room, too overwhelmed by the amount of people, and Beverly had ended up walking in with the same intent. They talked all night and enthusiastically exchanged numbers by the morning. Ben had thought he had fallen in love. Then he met Beverly’s friend Bill and thought he had fallen in love again. Bill was bold, handsome, and kind, all things Ben admired. They were a trio for a while, hanging out together all the time and laughing at the dumbest things. Then Bill reconnected with an old friend of his, Richie Tozier. And with Richie came his boyfriend Stan, two new people that Ben had instantly felt a bond towards. After that Stan had introduced them to his friend Mike who later introduced the group to Eddie, a local mechanic who Mike had been pinning after. 

The group was complete, often referred to as the “Losers Club” by Richie; they had grown close in such a short time and only a month after knowing one another they hung out almost every day. One afternoon while lounging around in Bill’s apartment everyone was lamenting their relationship woes. Richie, three beers deep at this point, said “Why don’t we all just date each other?” 

It was easy to pass it off as a joke but the possibility of being with all these people that Ben had come to care for caused him to pause. “I mean...we could.” 

And so they started a polyamourous relationship with one another and it was all Ben had hoped it would be. He was afraid that with so many partners people would be left out and jealousy would run rampant but they had worked so well together Ben was starting to believe it was destiny. Not to mention the sex had been amazing. Before this Ben’s sexual partners had been limited and his sex life quite boring but now so many new doors had opened up to him. He had never felt safer and more exilorated at the same time. After dating for several months Mike had brought up the idea of living together. They could split rent and would save money not having to travel from each other's homes all the time. 

It had been two months since they moved in together and Ben was enjoying himself even more. Everyday he got to wake up next to the people he loved and before falling asleep he got six kisses goodnight. 

Ben was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a sound coming from down the hall only to realize it was just the house settling. After everyone had left Ben had brought Eddie some medicine that would hopefully help his fever while also letting him catch a few more hours of sleep. Ben had been checking on Eddie every hour to make sure he was still fine and for the past two hours he had opened the door to find a lump of blankets and Eddie snoring underneath them. 

If he was being honest Ben was a little nervous to be alone with Eddie. He was the one in the group that Ben had spent the least amount of one-one-one time with. Not that he loved Eddie any less than the others. Eddie was kind, beautiful, brave, and made the cutest little snort when he laughed too hard. But he also kept a lot to himself, he was often the one who needed coaxing to cuddle and he never talked about his past or family. Ben had always wondered if he had been the problem until one night when he was drinking with Bill who admitted that he once asked Eddie about his family only to have him change the subject so fast that Bill got whiplash. But Ben had a feeling that Eddie had his reasons and he would never pressure him to talk. 

Ben went back to work for a while until the clock read 12:00 and he made his way to the master bedroom. He opened the door to find a cocoon of blankets on their giant bed. He approached slowly seeing a mop of brown hair poking out the top. Ben carefully moved some of the hair away to press his hand against Eddie’s forehead and frowned at how hot he still felt. If his fever got any worse Ben might have to take him to the hospital. 

Ben went to head for the door but just then he heard a shuffling of blankets and the smallest voice, “Hurts.” 

He turned around to see Eddie’s face flushed red and eyes still closed. Ben walked over kneeling beside the bed to lay his hand on Eddie’s cheek. “Hey Eddie baby, you feeling any better?” 

Eddie shook his head, his eyes opened slightly to look at Ben, “Head hurts” 

Ben frowned, “Well you did take medicine earlier but I can see if I can give you anything else. At the very least I can give you some cough drops if your throat still hurts." 

Eddie ripped his cheek from Ben's touch and scrambled across the bed, "No! No more medicine, I already took it please no more." 

"Woah Eddie it's ok you don't have to take medicine if you don't want to" Ben stood up from the floor as he was talking and Eddie shot back even further. 

"No more, I took all the pills, I took them all!" Ben looked at Eddie with concern, he had never acted like this before. "Please mommy no more, the pills make me feel bad." 

_ Mommy?  _ Ben reached his hand towards the trembling form of Eddie. "I think your fever is making you hallucinate Eddie. You are at home, you live with Bev, Bill, Stan, Mike, Richie, and me Ben." Eddie visibly relaxed at the mention of his partners but made no move towards Ben, "Can you come back over here Eddie? I just want to check your temperature ok?" 

Eddie shook his head. "You’re going to trick me, make me swallow more pills then lock me in the closet.” 

Ben found it difficult to swallow around the lump in his throat. He was hoping this was all a dream of Eddie’s and not memories drudged up from the dark parts of his mind. He needed to take Eddie’s temperature, if it was too high he would need to be taken to the hospital. 

Ben sat on the edge of the bed, “Eddie I promise I won’t hurt you. I won’t force you into doing anything you don’t want to, ok?” Eddie looked over at Ben with wary eyes. “I would like to take your temperature though so whenever you feel ready you can come over here.” 

This was all Ben could think to do. If Eddie didn’t come over he might have to try and call Stan or Bev but for now he sat waiting. Eddie was seated on the opposite side of the bed still delusional and afraid. 

Some time passed and Ben was getting ready to go retrieve his phone in the kitchen when he felt the bed shift next to him. Eddie sat with the comforter wrapped around his shoulders and his head hung low. 

“I’m sorry” Eddie whispered. 

“It's ok Eddie, you have nothing to apologize about.” Ben slowly placed his hand onto Eddie’s shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. Eddie didn’t respond so Ben continued, “I’m going to take your temperature now, is that ok?” 

Eddie nodded and Ben smiled before moving to grab the thermometer from the nightstand. He made quick work of taking Eddie’s temperature, noticing the way Eddie avoided eye contact. 101 degrees, definitely not good but not so bad that he would have to take Eddie to the hospital. 

Ben noticed the dark circles still present under Eddie’s eyes and the way he was shivering. “Do you think your stomach can handle some tea right now? I have a special recipe that is guaranteed to help a fever.” 

Eddie looked up at Ben and smiled softly, “Guaranteed to help? That means if it doesn’t I can sue right?” 

Ben grinned, “You can try but I don’t think you'll get much money from me.” 

“That's alright we can settle out of court, one kiss and a bowl of your famous vegetable soup should do.” 

Ben couldn’t help but place a kiss on Eddie’s burning forehead, “You got yourself a deal.” He stood up, “I’ll go start on the tea if you want to go to the bathroom or take a shower.” 

Eddie nodded but didn't move from his spot on the bed. Ben headed to the kitchen and pulled out everything he would need to make tea. Just as he finished putting in the perfect amount of lemon and honey Eddie emerged from the hallway. 

"Perfect timing I just finished" Ben smiled as he placed the mug of tea on the kitchen island. "Take your time drinking it, we don't want to upset your stomach." 

Eddie sat down on one of the stools lining the island and began to take small sips of the warm beverage. Ben had turned around to start cleaning up.

As he was putting dishes into the sink Eddie spoke, “I’m sorry about earlier” 

Ben turned to see Eddie staring into his tea a somber look on his face. “Don’t worry about it. I think the heat from the fever was causing some hallucinations. It's no problem really.” He tried to convey how he felt with his smile but Eddie was still not looking up. 

“You’re too nice to me Ben.” 

At this Ben put down the plate still in his hands and turned fully towards Eddie, “I don’t think I’m nice enough to you. You are a wonderful person Eddie and I want to support you and love you until the day I die.” 

Before Ben could say another word he saw tears drip down into Eddie’s tea. He rushed over to his side wrapping his arms around his sobbing form and petting his back gently. Eddie clung onto Ben’s shirt letting all of his built up emotions flow out. 

When the tears had slowed to a crawl Eddie finally spoke, “I ran away from home when I was 17.” 

Ben sat there shocked but continued to rub gentle circles into Eddie’s back. His brain began to piece things together and before he could stop himself he asked, “Was it because of your mother?” 

A new wave of tears started but Eddie nodded nonetheless, “She was an awful person. I was afraid that if I didn't leave I would die.” Ben’s grip on Eddie tightened. “So a month after graduating highschool I ran as far away as I could. I was homeless for a bit, I didn’t have any money and no place wants to hire you if you don’t have an address. But I was lucky to find a job as a mechanic, the owner was nice and let me live above the garage. When I finally saved up enough I moved to an apartment in the city and started working at a different shop. Then I met Mike,” Eddie turned to look up at Ben, a small smile gracing his face, “and he introduced me to all of you. I’m so grateful to have found you guys. I don’t know where I would be without you.” 

Ben could feel his own tears travel down his face. He cupped both of Eddie’s cheeks, smiling as he planted a kiss on top of his head. “I love you Eddie and am so lucky to have you in my life.” 

“Even when I leave my running shoes in front of the door?” 

Ben laughed, “Yes even then. Although if you do it one more time I’m going to stop going on jogs with you.” Eddie giggled as Ben rubbed his thumbs across his red cheeks. “How are you feeling?” 

“My head still hurts and I’m freezing but I think the tea helped my throat a bit.” Eddie held onto Ben’s wrist smoothing his thumb over the soft skin. 

“And how about mentally?” 

Eddie paused in his motions before smiling at Ben, “I feel a lot better, thank you Ben.” 

“No problem, I’ll always be here when you need me.” Ben shot Eddie one more smile before releasing his hold on him, “Why don’t you go lay on the couch and find something to watch. Once I finish cleaning up I’ll join you.” Eddie nodded before walking towards the living room. 

After the kitchen was spotless Ben headed into the living room to see Eddie wrapped in a blanket and watching Ghostbusters. Ben grabbed his laptop and sat in the recliner before starting to type away once again. 

They sat like this in content silence before Eddie spoke up, “Um Ben?” 

“Yes?” Ben said looking up from his laptop. 

Eddie fidgeting from his spot on the couch asked, “Would you mind...sitting here with me?” Ben paused before smiling and closing his laptop. He moved it onto the coffee table and stood up just as Eddie began to speak. “I’m sorry you don’t have to stop doing work.” 

The couch jostled as Ben plopped himself down next to Eddie, “I was just about done anyway” He outstretched his arms, “Come here sweetheart” Eddie hesitated but eventually leaned his head against Ben’s chest who circled his arm around Eddie and pulled him closer. Ben couldn’t see Eddie’s face but he felt the way his body relaxed and how his hand rested upon Ben’s chest. He smiled to himself content to have one of the many people he loved in his arms. 

It was a few hours later before anyone came back. Bev entered the house followed closely by Richie who she had picked up from the radio station. They were discussing something before pausing at the sight of Ben laying on the couch with a sleeping Eddie on his chest. Ben had taken to running his fingers through Eddie’s chestnut hair as he watched whatever was playing on TV. 

“What the hell? I leave for the day and Eddie turns into a cuddle monster!” Richie exclaimed as he walked towards the couch. 

“Shh he is sleeping.” Ben scolded as he pulled the blanket covering Eddie up higher. “I took his temperature at around twelve and it was 101 degrees, I’m hoping it's gone down since then but I haven’t had the chance to check.” 

Beverly stood with her hands covering her mouth, “This is so cute! My two sweet boys cuddling on the couch.” She scrambled to grab her phone from her pocket, “Wait I need a picture!” 

Richie stood over Beverly’s shoulders as she started taking pictures which Ben tried his hardest to make look candid. “Oh send me that one,” Richie said, “I want to make it my lockscreen on my phone.” 

Not long after Beverly had finished sending all the photos to Richie, Mike walked into the house with a case of ginger ale under his arm. All of them sat in the living room talking about their days and complaining about co-workers. After another hour Bill and Stan came home to see Ben in the same position and Richie draped over the laps of Beverly and Mike. Ben offered to make dinner but was shot down immediately as it would have meant waking up the slumbering Eddie. Eventually they settled on having leftovers and making a can of soup for Eddie. 

As he heard his partners discuss what to heat up in the kitchen Ben continued to rub his hand up and down Eddie’s back. Ben smiled, he knew later he would have to have a serious talk with Eddie and with the rest of the group but for right now he was content to just hold Eddie in his arms and enjoy the warmth he felt in his heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it! :) Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome and if you ever want to chat anything fandom you can find me on my social medias:  
> Twitter: Pink_Medusa6  
> Tumblr: pinkmedusa6


End file.
